Connectors can be used to connect cables, electronic devices, and/or other devices for a number of reasons and in a number of industries. Connectors often contain a number of contact pins which are received into corresponding female pin receptacles in a device. Conventional connectors available to users can be cumbersome and difficult to assemble and to use in the field, offering little flexibility in using such conventional connectors for specific purposes. Components of conventional connectors are often fabricated as a single piece or pre-assembled in a manufacturing setting. The manufacture of conventional connectors can be cumbersome and costly based on the configuration of the connector.